The Eternal Vow
by TalesOfWorld
Summary: Genis makes a vow to Presea to be with her forever. But will he be able to face the upcomming chellange and keep the promise? Gesea Story.
1. On the Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Namco does.**

Oh… for those who cannot speak fluent English, let me change this into simpler words.

"Me…don't own TOS… Namco owns it"

Please Enjoy the Story

* * *

**The Eternal Vow**

**On the Bridge**

"Hey Zelos, wake up you dimwit," Sheena yelled into his ear as Zelos jumped to his feet.

"Congratulations, you just won a lottery WAT? Oh… hello Sheena," Zelos said as he stared up at Sheena

"Oh my god Zelos, have you seriously forgotten what day today is?" Sheena shouted, as she looked really surprised.

"Hmm… let's see," Zelos said as he stared up at the calendar on the wall. "It is… hmmmm… MY BIRTHDAY?"

"Good, I'm glad you noticed," Sheena said as she helped Zelos out of the bed and reached for the door.

"Is Zelos ready yet?" Lloyd shouted as he slammed opened the door.

"Lloyd, move this door out of my face," Sheena shouted as she knocked on the door to show Lloyd that she was behind the door.

"Oops, uhhh… sorry?" Lloyd said as Sheena detached herself from the wall.

"Uugh Lloyd, watch it… if you were Zelos, I would have already punched you," Sheena said as she fixed her hair.

"We better go down. Everyone's waiting," Lloyd said as he walked down the staircase followed by Sheena and Zelos.

"Happy birthday Zelos," Colette shouted with great enthusiasm.

"Hello my sweet little angel," Zelos winked at Colette as he took his seat.

"Congratulations Zelos," said Raine as she came into the livingroom. When everyone was sitting around the table, Raine stood up and started making an announcement.

"As you all know, today is Zelos' birthday. I scheduled today especially for Zelos," Raine said as she looked at Zelos.

"Today, we are going to spend the day on the beach and at the casino in Altamira. Is that okay Zelos?" Raine asked.

"Sure. Let's get dressed and get ready to go," Zelos shouted as he rushed upstairs.

"Sure!" Colette agreed as she stood up from the chair.

"Okay, then let's go!" Lloyd shouted with as he jumped out the door.

When they arrived at the beach, Raine sat on the sandy shore as usual and everyone else jumped in except for Kratos.

"Hey Sheena, wanna go scuba diving?" Zelos suggested as he leered toward the Banshee who was wearing a very tight-fitting swimming suit because her old swimming suit did not fit her and she entrusted Zelos to chose her a new one.

"uh… sure," Sheena said as she started to walk out of the water.

"Man… professor is really boring when it comes to beaches," Lloyd sighed as Genis made an evil grin on his face.

"Hey Lloyd. Watch this," Genis shouted as he lifted up his kendama and shouted toward defenseless Raine.

"SPREAD"

With that, Raine flew into the air and landed in the middle of the ocean.

"GENIS SAGE! YOU HAVE JUST GOT MY FAVORITE BOOK WET! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS," Raine shouted as she jumped out of the water as if it was infested with sharks.

After couple dodges of Ray and Holy Lance, Genis managed to escape Raine. After he found out that he was safe, he found Presea sitting on the sandy shore staring out to the ocean.

"Hey Presea," Genis shouted as she jumped on her.

"Genis, why don't you go play with the others?" Presea asked Genis.

"Uhh, I wanna stay with you AHH… I mean I… I am very tired right now," Genis said as his face slowly deepened in color.

"Oh, okay," Presea said in her usual monotone voice, too naïve to know Genis' true feeling toward her.

"Lloyd, look at Genis. I think he is having a hard time with Presea, why don't you go and help him?" Colette suggested as she looked over to the shore.

Later that afternoon, Lloyd found Genis sitting at the bar on the beach.

"Hey Genis! How is it going with Presea?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing!" Genis shouted but it was obvious that he was lying because he started to blush like mad.

"Go tell her," Lloyd told him as he poked him on the shoulder.

"umm… no… I can't… I… I can't… I'm too scared that I'll get rejected," Genis said as he grabbed his drink and emptied it.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Zelos shouted as he surprised them from the back.

"Oh perfect. Hey Zelos, can you explain to Genis how to confess love to a girl?" Lloyd Stated as he watched Zelos sit between Lloyd and Genis.

"It just comes naturally I guess. You know… when the time is right and the place is right?" Zelos chuckled as he looked at Genis who was blushing like mad.

"Hey, let's go. We promised to meet at the hotel by 7:00pm" Lloyd shouted as the trio jumped out of their seats and walked back to hotel.

'When the time and place is right…." That was the only thing that was going through Genis' mind. "Time… and Place…"

After that, they took their Rehierds and arrived to Meltokio and entered Zelos' house.

"Hello master Zelos and master bud," came a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey! We are going to go to the casino for my birthday party," Zelos said enthusiastically to his loyal servant.

"Hey, you guys are late. Hurry up and get dressed" Raine Shouted, who was already dressed up to go to the casino.

"Well, let's get going," Zelos announced as he walked down the staircase.

After taking the elemental railway to the casino, everybody slowly jumped out.

"Ooh… Sheena… you look very sexy!" Zelos said in an exaggerative voice, which would normally earn him a smack.

"Whatever…" Sheena said as she tried to calm down because afterall, it was Zelos' birthday.

Colette and Lloyd walked into the casino together followed by Raine, Kratos, Zelos, Sheena and Regal.

"I'm not going," said Presea in her mono-toned voice.

"Then what are you planning to do my flower," Zelos said as he looked toward her.

"I'll go and watch the Katz show. I don't think that gambling suits me," Presea replied.

"Do as you wish," Zelos said as he entered the casino leaving Presea.

"I…I'll go with you. After all, I like Katz too you know," Genis startled as his face started to glow like a light bulb.

"Sure… I would love some company," Presea muttered as she walked toward the Katz theatre along with Genis.

"After the show was finished, Genis walked out of the stadium and walked over the bridge.

"Look Presea, the stars seem bright tonight," Genis said as he pointed toward a bright star in the sky.

"Yes… they look very pretty." Presea said as the both stood on the middle of the bridge and looked out.

'Right time and place… Right time and place… Right time and place…' Genis repeated in his mind.

'If now isn't the right time or place, I will never get the chance' Genis thought as he looked at Presea who was looking at the sky.

"Presea… What are you thinking?" Genis asked.

"I am thinking about my lost time. I really despised those people who researched on me. But when I come to think of it, if I didn't get experimented, I would have never met you and the others…" Presea sighed as she looked up into the sky again not noticing that Genis was holding her hand.

"Umm… Presea?" Genis startled.

"Yes Genis?" Presea answered as she looked back at Genis.

'If now isn't the right time, the time will never come' Genis thought as he started to blush.

"Presea… I… I will be with you no matter what problems you get into. And I promise you that I will always be there for you," Genis said as his face slowly turned red.

"Really? Will you do it for me?" Presea asked.

"I Promise. I shall make an eternal vow that I shall be with you no matter what. I will always be there for you," Genis said in a Lloyd-like way.

"Thank you Genis. I shall entrust you with my safety," Presea said as she stared into Genis' eyes and slowly began to blush.

With that, Genis slowly hugged Presea and held her hand. The day was slowly coming to a finish as they stared up at the stars.

* * *

SOOOO… How was the story? I'm not very experienced with romance stories so yeah…. Anyway, please R&R! (First chapter might not be too exciting…)

I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get enough Reviews!


	2. Fallen Maiden

Disclaimer:I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews from: StrawberryEggs, Chaos Knight Malik, ManaMage, LJ3, GyppyGirl2021 and PowHammer

**Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

****

**Fallen Maiden**

"Hey Genis, wake up," shouted a familiar voice.

"Huh? Who is it?" Genis questioned as he brushed his eyes to see more clearly.

"It's me, Lloyd," came a voice from a fairly tall boy in wearing a red suit.

"What time is it?" Genis asked as he got out of bed and readied to go down.

"It's 6:00am in the morning," Lloyd told him.

"6:00AM? Why did you wake me up at a time like this?" Genis asked as he tried to pull himself back onto the bed.

"Come on, we are all leaving to Flanoir," Lloyd whispered into his ears.

"Why now? It is still so early," Genis whined as he brushed his eyes.

"This is an emergency, we've got to go see the doctor in Flanoir. You better hurry up," Lloyd said hastily.

"What happened? Did Zelos pick on Sheena and got himself killed?" Genis asked as if it was very obvious.

"No, it is your sister. While we were sleeping, she tried to cook something so she can get better but she food-poisoned herself by mixing up 3 different recipes.

"Oh, then let's hurry," Genis stated as he jumped off his bed and quickly washed up.

After approaching Flanoir, they entered doctor's office and told him what happened to Raine. The doctor told them that he needed 1 day to cure her so they left her at the hospital and went to the inn to spend the night there before they could pick up Raine.

"Snow always look very pretty," Genis sighed as he stared out the window.

"Why don't you take a walk outside? I have to go buy some gemstones, so I'll call you when I come back. Okay?" Lloyd commented as he jumped into the shower to take a bath first.

"What a wonderful night," Genis muttered in a mesmerized face as he stood at the balcony and looked up into the sky.

"Yes, it is a wonderful night indeed," Came a familiar voice from the back.

"Presea!" Genis shouted as he turned back.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your private time? If so, then I'll leave," Presea said in her usual mono-toned voice as she turned back.

"No, it's okay. Actually, I would rather have some company right now," Genis quickly shouted as he slowly blushed.

"Okay," Presea answered as she stood beside Genis.

"Isn't this wonderful? I bet Flanoir is like this for the whole year," Genis stated as he looked at Presea, blushing even more.

"Yeah. Genis, remember the day at the bridge?" Presea asked as she looked at Genis.

"Yeah, sure. I will never forget that night, or the promise I made. I swear," Genis answered back.

"Thank you Genis for caring about me. I never had anyone care about me as much as you did since my parents died," Presea said as she slowly blushed too. "Genis, will you always remember me no matter what happens to each other?" Presea muttered as she looked at Genis right into the eye.

"Of course Presea. I will always be with you," Genis answered as he embraced Presea. Then, a familiar voice came from a distance.

"Genis, I'm baaack," Came a loud voice.

"Uh oh… Lloyd is back… I better go. See ya," Genis shouted as he looked back at Presea and waved his hand. The next morning, they went to the hospital and picked up Raine, who was now fully recovered. As they were leaving the town, they found a man collapsed on the snow.

"Is he all right?" Raine looked as she examined the fallen man.

"We better help him," Lloyd shouted as he carried the man to the hospital.

"Thank you for helping me. I am quite sick these days and I forgot to take my medication this morning," The man stated as he sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Oh my… That is… the Devil's Arms?" The man shouted as he tried to move away from the weapon.

"Chill out, there is nothing wrong with these weapons," Zelos commented as he looked at man cowering away.

"Yeah, it's okay. We already defeated Abyssion," Lloyd informed him.

"Oh good grief," The man said as he sighed. "But you guys must have a really strong sense of good and evil, using them without letting the dark energy from the Devil's Arms affect you.

"Well, sort of," Lloyd said casually as he folded his arms behind his head.

"But please, do watch out. Devil's Arms can use its darkness and sip it into someone," The man warned.

"Thanks for the Advice. We have to go now because we are behind schedule. Now don't strain yourself and take care," Lloyd advised him as he paid the doctor and left the building.

"Now what?" the group asked Raine

"Well, I think we should go to the temple of earth. I dropped my ring there when we were descending the wooden platforms. It has to be somewhere there," Raine said as they all entered the temple of earth. Suddenly, a gigantic, yellow figure jumped out and stood in front of them.

"Heh, it's the earth dragon. Piece of cake," Lloyd snorted as he ran toward the dragon followed by his group members.

"Uhh… my heart… it hurts… Ahh…" Presea muttered as she collapsed on the floor and clutched her chest in the middle of the battle.

"What's wrong Presea?" Genis, who was now very apprehensive, shouted as he stopped his indignation that he was casting and ran to her.

"WHAM" The earth dragon swung its gigantic tail and knocked Presea off the cliff.

"PRESEA!" Genis shouted as he ran toward the edge of the cliff and tried to jump off.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Lloyd shouted as he grabbed Genis and pulled him back.

"PRESEA NOOO! Release me, I got to go save Presea," Genis shouted as he tried to free himself from Lloyd.

"Genis, this is insanity. Do you think you can get down there unharmed if you jump off?" Raine asked as Genis slowly started calmed down.

"So what are we going to do?" Genis shouted as he desperately tried to think of an idea.

"Allow me," Sheena shouted as she gave a final blow to the dragon.

"I summon… come Sylph!" Sheena shouted as the 3 faeries descended from the skies.

"How did Mithos and the others get through situations like this?" Sheena asked.

"They had us make these small wind-boards under their feet so they can move around freely in Air," Sephie answered.

"Okay then, lets do it," Sheena shouted as glowing matters appeared under everyone's feet.

"Now jump!" Sheena shouted as they all jumped off the cliff

"Presea! Presea!" Genis shouted as soon as he reached the floor. Then the group noticed a small back figure collapsed on the floor with its hand on the floor.

"There you are Presea. Are you okay?" Genis asked.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Presea stated in a monotone voice. As she game the group an empty look.

"What? It's me Genis," Genis shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Genis… I do not know anyone with that name," Presea stated in a low voice.

* * *

So... how was it. I will try to update as soon as possible as soon as I get enough reviews

Thank you. Please R&R!


	3. Presea

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia. Namco does.**

Thank you PowHammer and StrawberryEggs> for reviews.

**Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Presea...**

"Presea, what is wrong with you? Are you okay?" Genis shouted as he slowly approached Presea.

"Stay Away!" Presea shouted as she swung her ax at Genis and Lloyd.

"Whoa, Genis, watch out," Lloyd shouted.

Genis slowly backed away from Presea. "Don't you remember me?"

"Look!" Raine shouted as she pointed at Presea's ax.

Genis was now in shock as he stared at Presea's weapon which was now glowing pitch black." The Devil's arms…"

"What is that?" Lloyd shouted.

"I don't know. But I feel a large energy radiating from it," Raine warned as she took out her staff.

"Uh oh… I thought that man we met in Flanoir was crazy but I think he is right," Zelos shouted in a sarcastic voice as he took out his weapons to prepare for battle.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd shouted. Totally baffled.

"Remember? That man we met in Flanoir warned us that the Devil's Arms can take over someone if they have don't have a strong will," Zelos said casually.

"Presea… She is NOT weak…" Genis shouted at Zelos's face. "She can't be…" Genis whispered as he collapsed on the floor and started to sob.

"I have grown tired of waiting. Die…" Presea shouted as she charged at Lloyd and swung her ax.

"Whoa. Everybody, prepare for battle," Lloyd shouted as he drew out his sword.

"No Wait! You cant!" Genis shouted as he stood in front of Lloyd, blocking him.

"Genis, this is not the time to say that. We have to beat her or she will destroy us. If lucky, she might come back to normal," Lloyd answered as he charged at Presea.

'Kachink' Lloyd's sword and Presea's ax clashed in mid air.

"RAY!" Raine shouted as streak of lights pounded on top of Presea, knocking her to the wall.

"Angel's feathers!" Colette shouted as pink beam of lights struck her.

"Victory Light Spear," "Tempest Beast," Lloyd and Zelos shouted in unison. Presea swooped back and dodged Zelos' attack but Lloyd's Tempest Beast sent her to the wall.

"Man, she is strong," Zelos commented as he wiped off his sweat.

"Okay. Let's go! Unison Attack" Lloyd shouted as he looked at everyone.

"Ray!"

"Grave!"

"Raining Tiger Blade!"

"Genis, its your Queue," Lloyd shouted as he looked back at Genis.

Genis slowly raised up his Kendama. "I… I can't… I can't do it…" Genis shouted as he dropped his Kendama on the floor and collapsed, crying loudly.

"GENIS, HURRY!" Rains shouted in frustration.

"No… I can't attack Presea… I just can't… I'm so sorry," Genis shouted as he walked away from the battlefield crying.

"GENIS!" Lloyd shouted in desperation. Presea quickly jumped out of their unison attack and landed right before Lloyd.

"You want to play?" Presea stated. With a teleporting speed, she jumped in front of Lloyd and smirked.

"Devastation!" Presea shouted as she spun into the air and smashed the ax into the floor, knocking Lloyd to a nearby Pillar.

"Uugh," Lloyd shouted as he slowly got up.

"GENIS, HELP US…" Raine, who was not getting really impatient due to her brother, shouted desperately.

"I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you… Presea… I'm soooo sorry…" Genis muttered as he stared at the battlefield with a lifeless looking face, crying and sobbing.

"Leave him," Regal shouted.

"Professor Raine," I got a plan," Lloyd said.

"What is it?" Raine answered.

"I want you to cast Ray on Presea on my signal. Is that okay?"

"Yeah… I guess," Raine answered as she grasped her staff.

"Let's Go!" Lloyd shouted as he jumped at Presea.

"Again?" Presea shouted as she swung her axe into the air trying to smash it onto Lloyd. Then, Lloyd suddenly spun back and shouted.

"Rising Falcon"

With that, he escaped back to the Group with Presea landing with a missing blow.

"NOW!" Lloyd shouted as Raine started to cast Ray.

"I've been tricked," Presea muttered as she quickly tried to protect herself but was too late and was hit by a beam of light.

"Now!" Lloyd shouted.

"Hunting Beast!"

"BOOM" Presea flew into the air smashed into a pillar.

"This ends here," Lloyd shouted, looking down at Presea.

"Heh... Is this all you guys have?" Presea commented as she stared up at the group.

"What?" Lloyd shouted.

"Hien Messhoujin!" Presea shouted. (A/N I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP. IT EXISTS SO DUN'T SUE ME OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT)

Presea's axe dug into the ground creating a gigantic Ground Dasher. She then spun into the air and smashed the ax right in the middle of the group.

"BOOM"

The battle was over. Everyone that was facing Presea got knocked on the floor except Lloyd who was trying to get up by leaning against a pillar.

"Time to finish this," Presea shouted as she Lifted her ax and tried to make a final blow.

"Lloyd… Raine… Colette… Regal… Everyone… I'm so sorry," Genis suddenly came to his sensed. He quickly lifted his face and saw Presea about to make the final blow.

"STOP!" Genis shouted as he picked up his Kendama.

"So… you want to fight too? How absurd," Presea stated as Genis took his fighting stance.

"Come on Presea! Snap out of it!" Genis shouted desperately.

"A futile effort," Presea shouted as she charged at Genis.

"Have you forgotten everything? Out hopes and dreams? Even out Promise? Our vow?" Genis shouted as she looked desperately at charging Presea.

'Vow?' Presea questioned herself as she quickly slowed down.

FLASHBACK 

"Presea… I… I will be with you no matter what problems you get into. And I promise you that I will always be there for you," Genis said as his face slowly turned red.

"Really? Will you do it for me?" Presea asked.

"I Promise. I shall make an eternal vow that I shall be with you no matter what. I will always be there for you," Genis said in a Lloyd-like way.

"Thank you Genis. I shall entrust you with my safety," Presea said as she stared into Genis' eyes and slowly began to blush.

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Vow…AAAAAHHHHH…" Presea shouted. "My head… Uugh…" She shouted as she kneeled on the floor and grabbed her head trying to shake the pain off.

"I… I better leave," Presea spoke to herself. Then she vanished into thin air.

* * *

Yeah... like I said... I'm not a very good writer and I sometimes get people bored... Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfic upto here without falling asleep. I have exam comming up so I might not update for a while.

Anyway... Please R&R


	4. Genis' Passion

I'm half way through my exams now and I decided to write it... I know I should be studying but Hey!

Thank you preseacombatir 13and Strawberryeggs for Reviews>

Please enjoythe story

**

* * *

**

**Genis' Passion**

"Uugh… are you guys okay?" Lloyd shouted as he looked around at the others, trying to get himself up.

"Ouch… that girl has gotten a lot stronger I think…" Zelos answered as he stood up leaning on he sword. Raine pushed her staff down at the floor and managed to stand up.

"Is everyone okay?" Raine asked as she leaned against the pillar and sat down.

"GENIS!" Raine shouted as she ran toward Genis who had collapsed on the floor.

"I… I guess so…" Genis answered as he brought himself up with a lifeless look on his face, staring at the spot where Presea was standing.

"Come on, let's go! We have to track her down and make sure that she does not bring any threat to the world," Sheena shouted as she slowly stood up, dusting herself.

"Let's get out of here. AERIAL BOARD!" Sheena shouted as the glowing matters once again appeared underneath everyone's feet. When they reached the surface, they got on their Rehierds.

"Now what?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, I think we should take a visit to the library at Sibak. Maybe they have something there," Raine suggested, which everyone solemnly agreed on. When they arrived at the library, they started to search for information until Raine came across a very unique looking book.

"Look here," Raine shouted as everyone gathered around them.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked as he jumped beside the professor, staring down at the book.

"Stop pushing Lloyd and listen. It says that the gate to Neflim was located in Sylvarant but was sealed after the Linkite tree was planted over it," Raine read.

"You mean?" Lloyd asked.

"YES… She is going to destroy the tree to open the gate to Neflim," Raine answered.

"What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Genis shouted. With that, they took their Rehierds to the Linkite tree site and say a small figure standing near the tree.

"Oh no, she is going to chop the tree," Colette shouted as she dived off her Rehierd, sprouting her wings out and threw her chakram at Presea's ax.

Presea looked into the sky and muttered. "You guys again,"

"Presea! Listen to me! Stop this at once! SNAP OUT OF IT… YOU WERE NEVER WEAK!" Genis shouted in desperation. Everyone got off their Rehierds and stood in front of Presea.

Genis stepped forward and shouted. "Presea! Listen to me! PLEASE… STOP!" Genis shouted.

"Heh… Genis… was it? This sounds interesting," Presea muttered as she snickered as Genis. "HIAH!" Presea shouted lifting up her axe making a gigantic barrier pushing everyone else back except for Genis who was with in the barrier.

"Wh… what is this?" Genis asked, looking around.

"You wanted to settle this… right? Not Fight!" Presea shouted.

"UUGH, this barrier won't break," Lloyd shouted as he tried to smash it open with his sword.

"Let me try… RAY!" Raine shouted as beam of lights struck down on the barrier, making a single scratch.

"I guess it is all up to Genis now," Regal said as he flashed back on how he killed his lover.

"Presea stop!" Genis shouted as he jumped back, dodging Presea's attack.

However, Presea completely ignored his words and swung her axe in a circle, barely missing Genis.

"Presea PLEASE! Listen to me!" Genis shouted as tears started to slide down his cheeks.

"Come ON! FIGHT!" Presea shouted as she once again lifted up her devil's arms, charging at Genis.

"I know that the Presea I know will never do this!" Genis shouted as he slowly hopped backwards, dodging Presea's attack until he reached the edge of the barrier.

"Because the Presea you know is GONE!" Presea shouted as she swung her ax across missing Genis by an inch hitting the Barrier wall.

Genis quickly jumped out from the edge and once again stood face to face with Presea. He slowly lifted up his Kendama.

"Good… not let's have some fun…" Presea muttered in a bloodthirsty voice.

"I… I can't… I…" Genis muttered as he collapsed on the floor.

"Then DIE!" Presea shouted as she dragged her ax and charged at Genis, who was now sitting on the floor, staring down at the grassy terrain.

"GENIS! Watch out!" Lloyd shouted from outside the barrier still trying to break through.

"It's no use… if I have to kill Presea, then I'd rather die… a world without Presea is meaningless," Genis answered as he just sat there as Presea swiftly approached him.

"Fight! Why are you not even trying?" Presea Shouted as Presea .

"Because… because… I …I love you…" Genis answered as he stared down at the ground, crying.

"Love?" Presea asked herself.

"I loved you… remember? You loved me as well… Please… Please return to toe old Presea whom I used to love…" Genis said as he looked up at Presea who was aiming her ax down at Genis.

"Genis… Genis… Is it?… GENIS!" Presea shouted as she came to her senses, still swing down her ax.

"Presea?" Genis asked as she looked up.

"GENIS WATCH OUT!" Presea shouted as the ax swung down and made a contact with the ground.

* * *

Soo... how was it? it's exam so I didn't have mush time... LOL

Anyway, cya!

(ANYWAYS PLEASE R&R)


	5. Presea… I need you

Updated… so…. Yeah… I do not own TOS disclaimer and… enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own TOS… Namco does…

Please enjoy

* * *

**Presea… I need you**

"heh… Presea… that was a pretty sweet move," Genis muttered, as he collapsed onto the floor

"GENIS! Are you okay?" Presea shouted as she found a deep cut on Genis' left arm.

"Me? Heh… I'm okay," Genis muttered as he used his right hand to cover his injury.

Then suddenly, Presea pulled out the axe from the ground and took a swipe as Genis

"GENIS!" Presea shouted, as Genis managed to get on his Reflexes and push himself away from the axe.

"Presea? What wrong with you?" Genis shouted as he managed to get himself back up

"I don't know! Run!" Presea shouted as she took another swipe at Genis, who managed to duck just in time as the axe made a full contact against the barrier. "I can't… I can't stop… I can't control my body!"

"Presea…"

"GENIS! RUN!" Presea shouted as her body started to swing her axe at Genis, not from her will.

"Presea! You have to fight!" Genis shouted as he strafed across the terrain, dodging Presea's axe.

"Genis… PLEASE! Kill me… I don't want to suffer this anymore!" Presea shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No! I won't do it… You have to fight it Presea…" Genis shouted.

"I can't… maybe my heard IS weak after all…" Presea muttered as she tried her best not to harm Genis, which was not going so well.

"Come on Genis… Finish me… I think I will be able to keep myself still for couple of seconds, when I do that, you can kill me then," Presea shouted desperately, looking into Genis' expression.

"No I wont," Genis answered stubbornly as he managed to dodge a swipe across his chest by jumping above it. As he jumped, Presea's made a deep cut on his legs.

"AAGGHH," Genis shouted as he knelt down on the floor as Presea turned back to make a final blow"

"Genis…" Lloyd's voice faintly came through the barrier.

"heh… so I guess this is it…" Genis snickered as he just sat on the floor waiting for Presea to end him.

"GENIS! NO!" Presea shouted as her body swung her axe into the air, trying to make a full contact on Genis.

"……………………………………………………………………………."

The axe stopped right before Genis' face as Genis and Presea's eyes met.

"Thanks… I know you wouldn't let me down…" Genis muttered.

"I can't keep long… RUN!" Presea shouted as the axe made a full contact on the ground right before Genis.

Genis rolled across the grassy area, reached the other end of the arena and managed to get himself up.

"PLEASE… GENIS… This might be your only chance of Living!" Presea shouted as her body started to make a slow approach toward Genis. With that, Genis slowly took out his Kendama and lifted into the air.

"Now Genis! Finish me off!" Presea shouted, tears still rolling down from her eyes. "I will never forget what you tried to do for me… the kindness… the vow… everything…" she slowly made a little smile on her face, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"……………………" Genis didn't say anything. Instead, he tossed his Kendama onto the floor and looked right at Presea.

"GENIS! What are you doing?" Presea shouted as she tried to keep her body still.

"And what if I don't want to live?" Genis shouted as he started to cry.

"What do you mean? You have friends who care for you… and your sister…

"What is the point of living in a world where you don't exist?" Genis shouted, stubbornly. "I don't want to live in a world with out you… I'd rater die instead!"

"Genis…" Presea muttered under her breath as her mind was flying back to those exciting days in the past they spent together.

**-Flashback-**

"What a wonderful night," Genis muttered in a mesmerized face as he stood at the balcony and looked up into the sky.

"Yes, it is a wonderful night indeed," Came a familiar voice from the back.

"Presea!" Genis shouted as he turned back.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your private time? If so, then I'll leave," Presea said in her usual mono-toned voice as she turned back.

"No, it's okay. Actually, I would rather have some company right now," Genis quickly shouted as he slowly blushed.

"Okay," Presea answered as she stood beside Genis.

"Isn't this wonderful? I bet Flanoir is like this for the whole year," Genis stated as he looked at Presea, blushing even more.

"Yeah. Genis, remember the day at the bridge?" Presea asked as she looked at Genis.

"Yeah, sure. I will never forget that night, or the promise I made. I swear," Genis answered back.

"Thank you Genis for caring about me. I never had anyone care about me as much as you did since my parents died," Presea said as she slowly blushed too. "Genis, will you always remember me no matter what happens to each other?" Presea muttered as she looked at Genis right into the eye.

"Of course Presea. I will always be with you," Genis answered as he embraced Presea.

**-End of Flashback-**

"THUMP"

Presea came to her senses and noticed that her axe swiped Genis.

"GENIS!" Presea shouted. No answer…

"GENIS!" Presea shouted once more, still no answer.

'How… how could I have done such a thing to my loved one…' Presea questioned to herself. She cried as her tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"P…Presea… I love you…" came a soft voice.

"Genis?"

"I'm okay…" came the voice again.

"Why won't you kill me?" Presea asked.

"Because… I believe that we can go through this without killing any one of us," Genis answered.

Then, Genis slowly stood up and embraced Presea into his chest.

"Presea… you must fight… and you must win… so we can once again enjoy ourselves just like we have done in the past," Genis whispered into her ears.

"Genis… I know now… I will let everything go… fear… anger… hatred… jealousy… everything… just…… for you…" She whispered back as they both started to cry. The barrier started to fade away as their lips slowly met.

Presea's devils arms fell onto the grassy ground where is disintegrated into millions of fragments and blew away into the sky.

"Thank you Presea…"

"Thank you Genis… now I can be always by your side,"

"Whatever happens… I will never lose you… not ever…" Genis answered as he gave a deep kiss to her soul mate.

* * *

Sooo… how was it? I know that this is a really weird ending but hey! It's unique… LOL

Anyway… thank you for reading this far and please review! (I actually don't care if someone reviews 6 months later after my update it happened once )


End file.
